bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
The Bo-nafide Soulful Bo-tector of Hair (Episode Script)
Introduction :Narrator: As the modern metropolis shook like jelly on a dance floor, Valedictorian Vic plunged through the earth's surface with his friend, Sunny Disposition, into a land that time forgot, a world where deadly dinosaurs double park. :Beauty: Hey, this is the first episode of a brand new show, not a rerun! :Narrator: Great! And I spent all night learning how to pronounce Stegosaurus and Mesozoic. Hold on, I'm finding the right script. :(Grumbles until he finds it) :Narrator: Oh, here we are. :(Reads from the real script) :Narrator: In the year 3001.5, the entire earth is controlled by the Chrome Dome Empire, whose buildings might just remind you of the ones seen in the opening sequence. Czar Baldy Bald IV has ordered a massive global Hair Hunt. The hair-hating Hun has decreed that all humankind must become bald, to flaunt his absolute power over his foes and their follicles. But one brave man stands up to fight against this plan: A big, bad dude, with a major attitude. A friend of the frizzy, a hair force not to be tangled with! Main Episode :(In Inafu Village, a Hair Hunter shaves a man’s head bald) :Hair Hunter: (Evil laugh) Remember human, from now on, skin is in. :Narrator: We find Baldy Bald’s Chrome Dome cronies running rampant and forcing his E.M.B.B. edict, “Everybody Must Be Bald”! :Hair Hunter: Alright guys, saddle up. It’s time to cut loose and get our scalping party out of here. Yee-haw! (Evil laugh) :(The hair hunters leave on their motorcycles, while Beauty is seen hiding behind a rock) :Beauty: Wow! The whole village just got a buzz cut! Those shavers could put a real serious dent in my do. :Hair Hunter (with a metal chip on his forehead):' '''Well, hello pinky!' ' :'Beauty': (yell of surprise) :'Hair Hunter (with a metal chip on his forehead): (Evil laugh) :(Beauty hits his hands) :'''Beauty: Keep your grabby paws off my hair, punk! :Hair Hunter (with a metal chip on his forehead): (Evil growl) :(Beauty tries to run away) :Beauty: No way! :(The hair hunters notice Beauty) :Pikari: Huh? :(Beauty continues to run, but Pikari stops right in front of her) :Pikari: Hey! My crew scalped this whole town, so I ain’t leaving with something to comb. I’m Pikari, deputy commander of G-Block, and I’d say those pink locks of yours are just begging for a makeover! :(Beauty runs away, but Pikari chases her on his motorcycle, closing in on her. Beauty trips and Pikari stops his motorcycle). :Pikari: Aww! (Evil laugh) :Beauty: Uh, can we talk? :Pikari: (Yells) :(As Pikari closes in on her, Beauty screams. A long nosehair whip then comes out of nowhere and attacks Pikari, sending him flying) :Beauty: No way! Was that a big, black whip? :Bo-bobo: Are you all right? :Beauty: Huh? :Bo-bobo: That was close. Glad I could help. :Beauty: Tha…tha…tha…tha…THAT WAS NOSE HAIR!? :(Pikari lands on the ground in front of Bo-bobo and Beauty) :Bo-bobo: You’ve been inflicting a lot of pain on everybody’s hair. :Pikari: Baldy Bald will hear of your insolence! And just who are you, you jerk face freak!? :Bo-bobo: Call me Bo-bobo! But it’s, “Bobobo-bo BO-BOBO”! :(Episode title card appears) :Bo-bobo: Some call me the Bo-nafide Bo-tector of hair, but calling me “Bo” is easier. Ya' dig? :Pikari: Well, you’ve bowled me over, man of mystery. :(Pikari passes out) :(Bo-bobo attacks two hair hunters at once) :Bo-bobo: YEAH! :(Bo-bobo attacks three hair hunters at once) :Bo-bobo: (Yells) :(Bo-bobo attacks a group of hair hunters and Game Boy Pig) :Bo-bobo: Fighting tuna makes your hair shine! And so does Danny Turk! :(The hair hunters fall into one big pile, defeated) :Beauty: Wow! He’s strong! Incredibly strong! And his nosehairs are as strong as steel! :(A tiny man comes out of Bo-bobo’s nose) :Old Man: Hey nose hair! Café latte time!) :(The nosehairs go back inside Bo-bobo’s nose) :Old Man: Sorry! We’re closed for waxing and detailing! :Beauty: Ahh! Did I really see that? :Bo-bobo: Just pretend like you didn’t see nothing. Got it? :Pickle: I got it. :Beauty: Who’s the talking pickle? :Pickle: Call me “Dilly”. :Beauty: My name is Beauty, guys. You sure helped me out, bud. :Bo-bobo: Hold on. My name is Bo-bobo. Please don’t call me bud. Call me Bo-bobo. :Beauty: Sure, Bo-bobo. :Bo-bobo: Call me sir, boy! :Beauty: Eeeeh! :Bo-bobo: Sorry, but I’m a hard guy to know. Who wants hair to grow, the poet named Bo-bobo. :Beauty: Well, thanks a lot Bo-bobo. You saved me from those scalp-scraping scum. :Bo-bobo: You’re welcome, but you should thank your own hair. :Beauty: Huh? What do you mean by that? :Bo-bobo: That’s top secret. Strictly on a need-to-know basis, but since you’re here, guess I’ll tell ya. :Pickle: Yeah, let’s hear it. :Bo-bobo: Hold on, Pickles. :Pickle: Huh? :Bo-bobo: I’m not telling you zip. :Pickle: WHAT!? :Bo-bobo: I can hear the voices of everybody’s hair. :(Bo-bobo Theatre intro begins) :Narrator: And now, the B.O. Biographical Theater is proud and yet humble to present “Behind the Bo-bobobo, The Real Story”. :(Title card) :Narrator: Episode 1, “Youth”. :(Beauty pops out of the edge of the screen) :Beauty: Huh? It says a lot more than that in Japanese! :(In a city, many people pass by and a young Bo-bobo stands idol) :Bo-bobo: (Narrating) Ever since I was a little boy, I could hear the voices of other people’s hair. :Man’s Hair: What a beautiful day. :Woman’s Hair: It sure is. :Second Woman’s Hair: Hi! You look great! :Third Woman’s Hair: She’s so fake. :Second Man’s Hair: Whew, what a relief. That zit on my forehead’s finally gone. Now the guys can’t call me Cyclops anymore. :Bo-bobo: (Narrating) But I didn’t understand why only I could hear the voices of the hair. One day, I finally asked my own hair. :Young Bo-bobo: Hey, hair! How come I can hear the voices of hair? :Bo-bobo’s Hair: Hey kid, how would I know!? You’re a freak! :Young Bo-bobo: Ouch! That hurt…. :Bo-bobo: (Narrating) And then one day, I met him. :(Sound of baby cries) :Young Bo-bobo: Huh? Hey Mister! Excuse me, but I can hear your hair crying. :Iboji: Huh? You’re saying that you can hear my hair? :Bo-bobo: (Narrating) His name was Iboji, and he too could hear the voices of hair in his head. :Young Bo-bobo: The hair voices. You must know what makes us able to hear them. :Iboji: Only a real freak would think that I know that I’d know that! :Young Bo-bobo: Ouch! It feels like my skin’s on fire…. :Bo-bobo: (Narrating) Iboji turned out to be the president of P.U.S.S., “People Understanding Stylist and Shampoo”, so I learned a lot from him. :Iboji: Remember, never buy a bargain brand conditioner. Say, by the way, do you ever wax? I used to have a uni-brow. :Bo-bobo: (Narrating) He also told me that every strand of hair is alive and trying to live it’s life to the fullest, and no one’s hair likes to be teased. :Young Bo-bobo: You’re lying! All hair isn’t alive! :Iboji: Why would I lie? Ask your own hair if you don’t believe me. :Young Bo-bobo: (talking to his hair) Is he right? :Bo-bobo’s Hair 1: Of course we’re alive! :Bo-bobo’s Hair 2: We’re alive! :Bo-bobo’s Hair 3: You freak kid! :Young Bo-bobo: That’s it. I’m scarred for life…. :Bo-bobo: (Narrating) After teaching me the ways of hair, Iboji walked off into the sunset. Well actually, he kind of tripped and fell on his butt, but that’s another story. :(Bo-bobo Theatre ends) :Bo-bobo: I swore I wouldn’t cry. Not again! That story still gets to me when I hear it. :Pickle: (Crying) He means whenever he sees it! :Beauty: Can you pull it together and tell me more? :Bo-bobo: Ever since I learned about hair having feelings, my heart can’t look the other way when I know hair’s in danger. I have appointed myself Bo-tector of all hair that needs my help. That is my mission. :Beauty: Wow! Then your mission explains what happened earlier. You came to the rescue when you heard my hair in distress. :Bo-bobo: No, that ain’t right. :Beauty: It’s not!? Then what? I thought I understood you and your story. What’s the deal? :Bo-bobo: It’s best you forget what I told ya. :Beauty: I don’t get you! :Bo-bobo: You’d understand if you saw more of my life story. :Beauty: What? I’ve got to watch more flashbacks? :Bo-bobo: Episode 2 is all about me and my dad. :Pickle: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yahoo! :Bo-bobo: But hold on a minute! Pickles, you’re not allowed to see it. :(Pickle is shocked and devastated) :Beauty: You know, I got a bad feeling about this. :Bo-bobo: my dad was a big hair ball. Roll it. :Beauty: Oh great…. :(Bo-bobo Theatre intro begins) :Narrator: And now the B.O. Biographical Theater proudly presents the continuing saga of... (stutters)-- Bo! :(Title card) :Narrator: Episode 2, “Nappy Pappy”! :(Beauty pops out of the edge of the screen) :Beauty: You got be kidding! It takes many characters to say Nappy Pappy!? :(Young Bo-bobo opens the door to his house) :Young Bo-bobo: I’m home. Hi there, Dad! :TUYOSHI: Hi, son! I’m watching the game. Your pappy got you some great-tasting hair tonic chilling in the fridge. Help yourself. It’ll make your hair shine. :Bo-bobo: (Narrating) My dad was all hair with a big heart. He was always nice to me. He had scary eyebrows, but he never bought bargain brand conditioner. :TUYOSHI: There’s no place like comb! :Bo-bobo: (Narrating) One day, it happened. One of the Hair Hunt troops came to our house. :(Sound of doorbell) :Hair Hunter: Shavings and Loan calling! :TUYOSHI: Ahhh! The Hair Hunt Squad! Hey guys! Really, I’m not a hair. I’m not hair! I’m really a talking tadpole. Yeah, that’s it! :Hair Hunter: I see, you’re a tadpole. Well... are you sure that’s true? :TUYOSHI: Actually, it’s a bold-face lie, but if you want some serious hair, take my son! :(The hair hunters grab Young Bo-bobo by the arms and drag him away) :Young Bo-bobo: Dad! Don’t worry, I promise I’ll write! :TUYOSHI: The future of all hair is in your hands son! (crying) :(The End) :Beauty: What? That was the whole episode? :Bo-bobo: My Dad gave all he had. He sacrificed for me and I will avenge my father! :Beauty: Hey, reality check! Your blond fro is smothering your brain. You got dragged away while your dad just stood there watching, right? :Bo-bobo: Yeah, he always looked out for me. There’s no need to praise my dad. :Beauty: (Sarcastically) Right… Your dad was a real hairball hero. :(Bo-bobo has eight nosehairs wiggling out of his nose) :Bo-bobo: Yes, I’ve grown a lot since then. :(Beauty is creeped out) :Beauty: (Yells) Oh no! Not that again! :(Bo-bobo whistles, while walking off into the blowing dust) :Beauty: Wait! Where are you going? :Bo-bobo: I’m going to tear part the Hair Hunt headquarters of G-Block! :Beauty: Are you going alone? :(Bo-bobo continues whistles and walk off into the blowing dust. Beauty then runs after him. We then see a mysterious boy hiding behind a rock.) :(At the Hair Hunt headquarters of A-Block, a meeting is held) :Narrator: Meanwhile at the Hair Hunt headquarters, all of Baldy Bald’s commanders have been called to a meeting. :Tsulun: All right, let’s get started. You have news to share with us, Geha the Gale; commander of C-Block’s Hair Hunt squad. :Geha: Bo-bobo's becoming a real problem. :Tsulun: Just what exactly has that pest done to make you say that Geha? :Geha: I heard that G-Block’s Hair Hunt Troop was totally annihilated by Bo-bobo the Bo-tector. :Tsulun: Ah! He’s at it again, huh!? It I ever caught him, you’d all be calling him cue ball head! :Geha: (To Kitemasu) I love your outfit. That bunny suit is a great disguise for traveling. :Kitemasu: Well... actually these are just my pajamas and I’m ready to go beddy-bye. :Tokoro Tennosuke: Hey, commanders! Could you tone it down a bit little, huh? :Tsulun: And why should we General Jelly Jiggler, sir? :Tokoro Tennosuke: Because the vibration of your loud voices makes me wobble. :(Wobble sounds) :Tokoro Tennosuke: Oh! Um, sorry…. Now for the subject at hand. :(A chime sound) :Everyone: Huh? :(A screen turns on, showing Telu with his pet cat) :Telu: Well, well. It looks like everyone is here. :Geha: Yes sir, Hair Hunt commander Telu. :Telu: The reason I sent for all of you is so that we could discuss a major problem: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. As you may have heard, he single handedly destroyed two of our block headquarters. This cannot continue. He must be destroyed. Our priority is to dispose of this hair lover. :Telu’s Mother: Oh son! Dinner time honey! :Everyone: Huh? :Telu: Okay, mummy. Just a sec! :(The block leaders laugh sheepishly out of embarrassment) :Telu: Ignore that voice you hear in the background, men. We have another business matter to attend. :Telu’s Mother: Move it son! :(Pot banging in the background) :Telu: This is regarding the required dress code for our Christmas pageant. :Telu’s Mother: I said “It’s dinnertime”! :Telu: SHUT UP! I said I’ll be right there, ma! :(Telu’s mother appears) :Telu’s Mother: Who do you think you’re talking to like that? :Telu: I didn’t mean it, mommy! :(Telu’s mother beats him with a ladle) :Telu’s Mother: When I call you for soup, you move it or you’ll get no dessert! Understand!? :(The block leaders are shocked by what they are seeing) :Telu’s Mother: I’m gonna beat you like a drum, boy! You understand!? :(The transmission ends) :Tokoro Tennosuke: Huh? Hmm. Bo-bobo’s next target is G-Block, but commander Hagen is expecting him (evil laugh). :(Eyecatch begins and ends) :(At G-Block, Hagen sits in front of a screen) :Hagen: Pikari is late returning from his hair hunt. I mean, how hard can it be to invade a few villages and shave the entire population, including all their poodles. Huh? :(Strands of hair falls on top of Hagen’s head) :Hagen: What's going on here? Hair? :Bo-bobo: Come on, G! (Singing) Grow, grow, grow your hair! :Hagen: Skin is in! :Bo-bobo: Hold it! Your scalp needs a bold makeover. You will grow, for Bo-bobo! :(Bo-bobo sticks more strands of hair on Hagen’s head) :Hagen: No! My scalp is not a hair farm! You idiot! :(Hagen gets out of his chair) :Hagen: Just who are you? :Bo-bobo: What? :(Bo-bobo searches around) :Bo-bobo: Who’s he talking to? Hello? :Hagen: I’m talking to you! :Bo-bobo: Oh me? My real name is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! :(Strikes a pose) :Bo-bobo: But call me Bo-bobo. Got it guy? :Hagen: I got it, fro boy. Couldn’t I just call you “Bo”? Well? :Bo-bobo: So you must be Hagen, the Hair Hunt troop’s G-Block commander. :Hagen: Mm-hmm oh yeah! :Bo-bobo: Your gang of goons attacked Inafu Village. Guess what? Your hair-brain hair hunters got clipped. Your bald buddies got crushed by yours truly. :Hagen: Oh, you want to crush me too or you just want to hug? :Bo-bobo: It’s crushing time! :(Hagen yells and charges at Bo-bobo) :Bo-bobo: Fist of Nostril Knockout! Ha! :(Bo-bobo unleashes his nosehairs and Hagen is attacked while running into them) :Hagen: Your nostril hair! It’s like running into bad sushi! What’s your name again? :Bo-bobo: Call me “Booger Man”! :Hagen: Huh? That’s not what you said! Huh? :(Six swirling nosehairs hang out of Bo-bobo’s nose. And a tiny woman is seen hanging laundry on one of his nosehairs) :Wife: There we go. Just a few more towels and I’ll be all done with the laundry. Oh (stretches and yawns), I just love fresh air. :(Hagen screams at what he sees with a huge shock reaction) :Bo-bobo: You act like you've never seen five foot long nose hairs. Now listen! Most nosehair runs wild, but I mastered nosehair by learning the martial art of “Snot For-You”. I can wield them to do serious damage to my enemies. And since you have no respect for hair and its feelings, it’s Snot For-You! :(Bo-bobo’s muscles slightly grow) :Hagen: My shavings and loan has a motto. Everyone must be bald! :(Hagen yells and charges at Bo-bobo) :Wife: Aahhh! Ken’s only pair of boxers! :Hagen: (Yells) I hope your nose hairs are Yankees fans, because I'm yankin' them right out! (Yells) :(Hagen yanks out one of Bo-bobo’s nosehairs, revealing a tag that says “3rd Prize” attached to the end) :Bo-bobo: Congratulations! You have won it! Prize number three! (Bo-bobo holds up a plush doll of himself) A Bo-bobo doll! And when you push it’s yellow button, just listen: :Bo-bobo Doll: After you eat beans, don’t stand near an open flame! After you eat beans, don’t stand near an open flame! :Bo-bobo: Not only that, once in a while it emits Michael’s scent. :Hagen: Michael? Who’s M-Michael? :Bo-bobo: Oh, come on. Are you saying you don’t know Michael, Jackson’s cousin? :Hagen: Jackson or Michael? Who the heck wants your lousy doll!? :Bo-bobo: What, are you kidding? This doll’s a collector’s item. You won’t be able to get it again because it’s quite rare. :Hagen: I wouldn’t take it if you paid me! :(Hagen yells and charges at Bo-bobo) :Bo-bobo: Nosehair Barrier! :(Bo-bobo unleashes his nosehairs and they tangle around his face) :Bo-bobo: Oh yeah! :(Hagen punches him in the stomach and Bo-bobo crouches down to his knees in pain) :Bo-bobo: Gotcha! :Hagen: What do you mean? My punch has brought you to your knees. :Bo-bobo: Oh no, I smothered your fist with my stomach. So you want another fresh one, huh? Fine! :Hagen: Huh!? :Bo-bobo: It’s Snot For-You! :(Bo-bobo unleashes his nosehairs) :Hagen: Ahhh! :(Bo-bobo’s nosehairs are tangled into a ball) :Bo-bobo: I should have used conditioner. My nosehairs are too tangled to tussle. :Hagen: (Laughing) Just as I thought. Your porch lights are a little dim. You're two sandwiches short of a picnic. You're so stupid! It’s all over for you! :(Bo-bobo tosses away the tangled up nosehairs) :Hagen: (Yell) You’re about to get snipped, you drip! (Laugh) :(Bo-bobo forms a battle stance) :Bo-bobo: My hair gets shiny when I get mad! :(Bo-bobo glows with yellow aura. He releases a long nosehair) :Bo-bobo: You’re going down, chrome-dome! Nosehair Cobra Pit! :(Bo-bobo characters and unleashes the nosehair into Hagen’s nose) :Hagen: Ahh! Hey, hold on! Let go of my boogie! Let go of my boogie! Please! He’s got all my nosehairs paralyzed! I can’t move! I can’t even think straight! Ahh! :Captain Booger: All right, men! I’m going out there! :(A booger dress as a soldier slides out of Bo-bobo’s nose and down his nosehair) :Captain Booger: Geronimo! :Boogers: Go! Booger Brigade! :Captain Booger: Yeah! :(Captain Booger lands near Hagen’s nose, checks around, and gives a signal) :Captain Booger: Men! Come on! It’s safe! :(Hagen flicks him off, sending him flying. The other boogers are shocked, along with Bo-bobo and his uvula who both cry out in anguish) :Bo-bobo: Huh! You just flicked off the captain of the Booger Brigade! You’ll pay for that! I’ll have to use another Snot For-You technique. Squeezing Nasal Hair! :Hagen: Oh boy! You are insane! That wig you’re wearing is five sizes too small, dimwit! :(Bo-bobo glows with yellow aura) :Bo-bobo: Squeezing! Hah! Nasal Hair! :Hagen: Hah hee! :Bo-bobo: Heeahhh! :(Bo-bobo unleashes his attack and Hagen prepares to withstand the pain, but nothing happens) :Hagen: Huh? What happened to your mojo, Bo? :(The small man closes the gates to Bo-bobo’s nostrils) :Old Man: We’re closed for today. See ya tomorrow. :Bo-bobo: Hey, I need to use my nosehairs. Have a heart! :Old Man: Mmm, too bad. I’m making cannolis. :Bo-bobo: Noooooooooooo! :Hagen: (Laughing) Oh, looks like you’re hairless! Now we’ll see what a master nosehair tamer does when his nosehairs are shut down! :(Hagen charges at Bo-bobo) :Hagen: Wah! Everyone must be bald, Bobo! Your hair is mine! Yah! :(Hagen grabs the top of Bo-bobo's hair and under the lid are two squirrels at a table) :Hagen: Hmm? OH! :Risuo: So, should we go to the Nut Festival next Sunday? :Risumi: I'm not so sure. :Risuo: What's the matter, Sally? :(Hagen is confused on what is going on) :Risumi: Bill, you must know. We're just no good for each other. :(Bill is shocked to hear this and drops his cup of tea, which shatters on the table) :Risuo: (tears rushing out of eyes) But, Sally! I can change! Really! I love you! Who will I share my pecans with? Don't do this! Is it my body hair? I'll shave, I promise! :Hagen: Love stinks... :Bo-bobo: Huh? :Hagen: LOVE STIIIINNNNNNNKKKKKSSSSS!!!! :Bo-bobo: Ahhh! :Bo-bobo's Uvula: (Crying) Yeah, it does... :(Bo-bobo falls to his knees) :Risuo: Sally, I got you! :Risumi: Oh Lance! I mean Bill.... :Hagen: (Laughing) You are done! Yah! :(Hagen charges at Bo-bobo, who unleashes his armpit hairs) :Bo-bobo: Fist Full of Armpit Hair! :(Bo-bobo’s armpit hairs strike Hagen) :Bo-bobo: Oh yeah! :Risuo & Risumi: We got him! (Laughing) :Hagen: Armpit hair! Yuck! :(Bo-bobo puts is lid back on as Hagen falls to the ground unconscious) :Bo-bobo: My armpits cleaned his clock. I kinda faked him out! :(Beauty is seen hiding behind the room entrance) :Beauty: Wow! His body hair kicks butt. :Bo-bobo: Come on out of there you two. You’ll learn more about the Bo-tector from up close. :Beauty: Uh? :(Pickle is seen hiding under a sheet that matches the wall) :Pickle: Huh? :Bo-bobo: It’s no use hiding. Come on out! :Beauty: Sorry. :Pickle: Sorry~! :Beauty: Um, could we...? :Bo-bobo: Could you what? :(Beauty gets down to her knees and begs. Pickles is shocked by this) :Beauty: Please! I beg of you! Let me come with you! I love hair too! :Bo-bobo: Hmm! :Beauty: I seek a life of adventure! And I make a great macaroni and cheese! Let me travel with you! Please, Bo-bobo! :(Pickle quickly gets down on his knees) :Pickle: Oh, me too! D'oh! :(Bo-bobo turns around and walks away) :Beauty: Ah, I guess it can’t be. :(The small man opens Bo-bobo’s hair) :Old Man: You two are in! :Beauty & Pickle: Great, Bo-bobo! :Bo-bobo: Hold on Pickles! You’re not allowed to come along. :(Pickles is greatly shocked) :Pickle: NO-mumumumumumumu--! :(Bo-bobo and Beauty leave G-Block at night) :Narrator: Now we know how fate brought together this unlikely duo. Bo-bobo and Beauty set out to face the challenge of having hair in a world that wants them to be bald. But we still don't know what Bo-bobo has against Pickles. :(Pickle is seen standing by the exit of G-Block, crying. As the two are walking, the mysterious boy is seen hiding behind a rock again) :Beauty: (Thinking) I wonder if Bo-bobo means to fight all the Hair Hunt troops. And if we go to Brazil, how will he disguise himself to blend in? :Bo-bobo: (wearing Brazilian samba gear and singing) Samba, samba! Olé, olé, olé, olé! :Beauty: Your brain's gone south of the border! :(Bo-bobo and Beauty walk through a sandstorm) :Beauty: Oh, oh. Huh? :(As the storm clears up, they encounter a man dressed as a hitman, surrounded by a group of round, orange creatures) :Beauty: What’s going on? Who are these people anyway? :Bo-bobo:: Quiet. :Beauty: Huh? :Underboss: No more running! We’ve caught ya, Wig Bro! :Bo-bobo: Who’s Wig Bro? :(The small man opens Bo-bobo’s hair) :Old Man: Hold it! You’ve mistaken us for someone else. We are not this guy, Wig Bro. :Underboss: Wig Bro is not a person! It’s a group of thieves that have extravagant hairstyles. Now don’t you play dumb with me! :Old Man: Ahhh! :(The small man closes Bo-bobo’s hair) :Underboss: Ha! But the rest of your bros aren’t here, so it’s time to get some payback for what you did, squid. Because we have our big boss with us today! The sunny guy, Don Patch! :Beauty: Who’s “Dog Patch”? :Underboss: Not “Dog Patch”, you numbskull! Mr. Excitement, Don Patch, the guy with the energy to light up the sky, the megawatt man with a charged up plan! The super don that rocks on and on! He puts the zip in zap! Are you digging it? :(Bo-bobo and Beauty both nod “yes”) :Bo-bobo & Beauty: Mm-hmm. :Underboss: Well, I wish you luck, Chuck, ‘cause here’s the don that’s bursting with pluck! Better cross your fingers for lots of LUCK! The electric don that’s going to get in on: Don Patch! :(Zooming pass a massive crowd of KoPatchs, the gate of a small box rises up, revealing a worn out Don Patch) :Don Patch: Mmm, hi there…. :Underboss: Huh!? Wha!? :(Both Underboss and the KoPatches are shocked by what they see) :Don Patch: Wh…wh…wh… :(Don Patch collapses to the ground and the entire group is devastated. Meanwhile, the mysterious boy is seen again spying on them from behind a rock) :Narrator: Right about now, you’ve gotta ask yourself, just who in the world is this peeping Tom? And one can’t help wondering just who or what made the high-spirited Don Patch bonk so bad. And what will become of Bo-bobo and Beauty? Will they be blamed for Don Patch’s sudden fall from grace? Will they be forced to eat twelve bran muffins and jump for hours on a trampoline? There’s only one way to truly know. Don’t miss the hair-raising excitement of the next thrilling episode of that hard-to-manage man of mystery, that super hair defender bro with a blond fro, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! Preview :Narrator: Next time on Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Don Patch accuses the Bo-tector of tiptoeing through the tulips! But Bo-bobo stands up for flower power, even if the don didn’t save him a dance! The gang is shocked to find Don Patch selling fish cake sticks as a snack. When the don starts wigging out, it’s up to our hero with a fro to say no go! A carrotly, Bo-bobo will have his hands full again in our next episode. So calm your hair and smile, and remember where we are on the dial. See ya next show, Bo bros! Ohh yeah! Category:Episode Scripts